


I Might Never Be Your Knight in Shining Armour

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam's Mom doesn't approve of his crush. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Never Be Your Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotfruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/gifts).



> This is the second day and is dedicated to my lovely friend Jessica! Thank you for sticking with me and continue shipping Yugbam!

His Mom doesn’t approve.

It was one whole thing to hear the people from his school talk about Bambam’s crush like he was a piece of trash that everyone had to avoid, but it’s a whole other world to hear it directly from his own parent. It makes it a hundred--no, a  _ million  _ times worse.

_ “You stay clear from that Yugyeom kid you hear me? If I find out that you’re even a meter near him, I will cut off your allowance and ground you until the day I die.” _ Bambam’s Mom told him sternly, a little bit more than dramatic. But that was always how his Mom Jinyoung had been. It’s always been his Dad that usually brings the sanity in any situation.

Except, Jaebum doesn’t approve either but at least he doesn’t have any threats at him so that was a level up from his Mom.

Grunting, Bambam let himself face plant first on his pillow before rolling over to stare at the ceiling. It was as white and clean as it had been since the day they moved here three weeks ago. Unlike in the house they abandoned, Bambam’s ceiling used to have photos of his dream and favorite idols above him to remind him from the moment he opens his eyes and just before he sleeps.

“Maybe I should put Yugyeom’s photo up there.” Bambam pondered, but thought that was a sure fire way to get himself grounded. His Mom will throw a fit and his Dad will scold him for angering his husband. Nope, not even worth the trouble.

 

“Come sit with us!” Jimin called from the table she shares with a few other guys and girls in their class. She was nice to Bambam when he started school just the other day, immediately latching on the fact that he was from Thailand and how she spent a few years there.

Flashing a thankful smile, he took the offered seat before placing his tray on the table. “Thanks.” he turned to the others to flash them a smile too. “Hi everyone. I’m Bambam, nice to meet you.”

“Actually his name is Kunpimook,” Jimin informed them, “but you can call him Bambam. It’s nice to say your real name before giving is your nickname, you know?” she chided him.

“I’ll remember that next time.” Bambam assured her, opening the can of juice on his tray. Everyone introduced themselves too but Bambam wasn’t that great in remembering names. He hopes he’d slowly learn them next time, if they invite him again next time of course.

Jimin engaged him in a conversation about the activity they had during Science when Bambam saw  _ him  _ again. Kim Yugyeom, same year and his classroom was the one right beside his. His love-at-first-sight crush entered the cafeteria and looked around as if finding someone.

Bambam wished he had a extremely romantic story to tell like how he was lost during his first day and Yugyeom there to help him find his room. Or maybe he accidentally bumped into Yugyeom and the other boy helped him up  _ then  _ led him to his classroom. But sadly the school was not too big for him to get lost at and he saw Yugyeom talking to his friends, laughing and Bambam fell in love immediately. Which was boring, in his opinion.

But Bambam’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kim Yugyeom walking  _ towards  _ their table. His tie artfully crooked around his neck, jacket off and replaced with a leather jacket that is most definitely  _ not _ part of their school uniform. He could feel the panic rising in his throat and the blush slowly creeping on his face.

Then Jimin greeted him. “Yugyeommie! Decided to join us for lunch?” she was smiling at him the same way she was just smiling at Bambam earlier. They were friends?!

“Tired of fast food for lunch,” Yugyeom answered, taking the seat in front of Bambam before greeting everyone else. He smiled at all of them before his gaze turned to Bambam, those delightfully dark eyes just… looking at him. “This one is new.”

Bambam felt himself freeze, the color that was rising to his cheeks suddenly draining. He didn’t know what to say or how to react, confusion and nerves mixing in his chest and none of them are winning. Luckily, Jimin seemed to have noticed his discomfort because she reached over to lightly hit Yugyeom’s head.

“Stop bullying my new friend, Yugyeom-ah.” Jimin scolded him then sat back down to pat Bambam’s arms. “Don’t worry about Yugyeom, he’s just such a little shit sometimes. But he’s nice. No, he’ll be nice. Right?”

Yugyeom shrugged, turning to the person beside him and engaged him in a conversation about a game or another. Bambam couldn’t relate possibly because he spends most of his time watching America’s Next Top Model or spending his time with his family watching whatever was on the television.

The thing is, Bambam doesn’t really belong here, does he?

Abruptly standing, Bambam bowed to the whole table without looking at any of them in the eye. “I… I have to go.” He grabbed his tray, almost toppling off his drink and nearly knocking Jimin on the eye when he ran away. He didn’t notice anyone, didn’t hear them and all he could feel is the burning in his throat and the buzzing in his ear.

 

With a knock, Jinyoung’s voice said, “Bambam, dinner is served! Come down, please.” He doesn’t sound like he  _ knew  _ what had happened, but he wouldn’t put it past his Mom to already have an idea. He’s good like that and Bambam was an open book for him read.

“Coming!” Not likely. Bambam rolled over his bed and tried to forget what had happened that lunch. He could feel the embarrassment washing over him, over Yugyeom dismissing him as if he wasn’t anything interesting (he wasn’t, not really?) and the fact that he overreacted and there goes the chance to make proper friends with them.

Another knock. “If you don’t come out and eat, I will open this door!” The threat was clear and he knew his Mom is not above actually doing it.

“Fine, fine. I’m up, Mom.” Pushing himself up, he rolls over to the side. He only hopes his Mom won’t ask any question because he really has no idea what he should tell him.

_ Hey Mom remember that boy I told you I had a crush on and you said I should steer clear from? Yeah. I think I just embarrassed myself in front of him and so I’m sulking. May I please have more rice? _

“May I please have more rice?”

 

Weekends were easy. Bambam could lounge around at home and have video chats with his favorite hyung Jackson on skype. He was updated about everything he’s missing from their old neighbourhood and in return, Bambam bores him with lessons about school. He hoped that Jackson wouldn’t ask anything, let him lie and pretend nothing was bothering him.

“Okay, it’s ass o’clock and I need to take a swim in the pool. You have ten minutes to tell me what’s wrong before I call your Mom and let him bother you to tell him what’s wrong.” Jackson said in a straight breathe, eyes on his camera and it makes him feel like he was right there. That they were a thousand of miles apart.

“You’re mean.” Not true. But Bambam latched onto the story of Kim Yugyeom, Jimin and the disastrous lunch. He added his Mom’s warning about that kid’s reputation and also threw in the fact that he hasn’t even made friends yet.

At the end of his story, Jackson shook his head, his reaction a few seconds too late from the audio. “You’ve always been too dramatic, Bam,” he made it sound like it wasn’t horrible even though they all knew it was a trait he should really work on. “Your Mom needs to make you stop watching these dramas, they’re not good for your sanity.”

“Hey,” Bambam automatically defended his Mom and his sanity. “I appreciate art.”

Jackson doesn’t even deem his reply an answer and immediately went for the kill, “Just give the boy a chance. Stop thinking it’s the end of the world. If he’s an asshole then he’s an asshole. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”

Sometimes Bambam really hates when Jackson makes good sense.

 

Hiding from someone in the same class turned out to be harder than Bambam initially thought. Especially since Jimin was actually adamant about talking, if the glances she keeps sending him were of any clue. But going to the bathroom every break before class worked and during lunch, he hid in the empty Music classroom.

Eventually it was time to go home, the bell signalling the end of his last class blasting throughout the whole room and the hallway. Bambam picked up his notebook, pen and bag then made a mad dash out of the room being the first to leave. He  _ really  _ doesn’t want to talk and he knew Jimin wanted to talk because she was staring at him throughout the last class.

Being the first one to leave meant the hallway still wasn’t crowded, just from people who left early like him or from students whose classroom were closer. He wasn’t interested in stalling so he decided to skip his locker and just head straight home.

In his hurry to leave the place, Bambam didn’t notice the figure standing by the gate and looking at him directly. He most definitely didn’t expect someone to grab his arm, effectively stopping him. The gasp he breathed out turned into a choke midway when he saw whose hands were currently clutching on his arm.

Bambam’s tongue got tied.

“I’ll take you home.” It was Yugyeom, neck wrapped with a pink scarf, leather jacket thrown over his school uniform and tie still crooked. He was looking directly at Bambam, obviously  _ talking  _ to Bambam. But Bambam couldn’t say anything. “Has Jimin misled me and you were actually mute? Because I distinctly remember you talking the other week.”

_ Fuck _ . Jimin must’ve sent him. This, at least, managed to snap Bambam out of his thoughts.

“You don’t have to,” he was so proud he managed to form the words. Then he pulled his arm away, only to fail because Yugyeom actually had a tight hold, who knew? “Please tell Jimin ssi not to worry. Or whatever the reason she sent you here for.”

For a second Yugyeom just stared at him and it made Bambam feel small, even though they were about the same height. Must be his eyes.

“Where’s the direction of your house?” Yugyeom asked, voice determined. “I’ll take you home. Come on. Just let me talk, it will make Jimin get off both our backs and it would also be easier for  _ both  _ of us. Who knows, maybe we’ll get along?”

There were a hundred and one reasons why it was a bad idea. Bambam was the kind to spend hours looking through clothes and judging by Yugyeom’s usual attire, he doesn’t seem to be like that at all. They would  _ never  _ get along. Yet, he finds himself gesturing to the right that earned him a grin from the other boy.

Yugyeom tilted his head. “Let’s go get my bike.”

When Yugyeom said  _ bike _ , Bambam was expecting a bicycle like what usual students ride to schoo. He wasn’t expecting a motorbike and that was a little sad, because he was an expert at Korean dramas with badboys as the lead and they  _ always  _ ride a motorbike. Yugyeom looked like he could play the role well.

“Hold on tight, okay? If you fall, I’ll leave you on the road.” Yugyeom warned him, not even giving Bambam a second before he started the engine and they were off zooming on the road. It had Bambam’s hand clasping tightly around Yugyeom’s waist.

His usual half an hour walk home turned out to only be a few minutes with how fast Yugyeom had rode the motorbike, navigating the streets with ease. Soon Bambam was getting off the bike to hand the helmet back to Yugyeom.

“Thanks for taking me home,” he could only say because he honestly had no idea what to do at that moment. “I’ll make sure to tell Jimin so she’ll stop bothering you.”

“Did you have anything to do right now?” Yugyeom asked, toying with the helmet that Bambam had handed back. “Because if you don’t, do you want to come with? Change into nicer clothes and bring your uniform and bag with you. Tell your parents you’ll be out the whole night?”

“Sure.”

Yugyeom grins. “I’ll wait for you here.”

 

“When I said dress nicely, I didn’t mean to walk out of a fashion spread,” was the first thing Yugyeom said when Bambam walked over to him. He was leaning back at the wall in front of their house, bike beside him and arching an eyebrow.

Bambam looked down at his outfit. “What’s wrong with it?” He may or may not have chosen his favorite pair of skinny jeans, that sweater Jackson got him as a gift when he moved and his favorite long coat. Also his most expensive shoes. Hey, his parents had money and they let him splurge on clothes.

As a reply, Yugyeom snorted. “Will the helmet ruin your hair or can I persuade you to remember that it’s for your safety?” he asked, completely sarcastic that it reminded Bambam of that time during lunch.

Without saying anything, Bambam grabbed the helmet and wore it on his head. “Let’s go before my Mom decides to go outside and check on me,” he already feels like this was the wrong decision to make. Maybe he really should stay away from Yugyeom?

“Let’s go then, shall we?”

 

Yugyeom brought him to a club. A club. On a Monday. A club. Did Bambam mention they were both minors  _ and  _ still in High School? But as it was still too early, said club is closed and Yugyeom snorted at him again before entering the back door that lead to the kitchen.

Bambam may or may not be amazed because he has never been in a club, more or less enter it when it was still closed. So he followed Yugyeom in the empty kitchen until they reached a hallway that lead to the main room.

“Are we even supposed to be here?” Bambam hissed, keeping his voice low as he’s sure if anyone found them and turned them over to the police his parents will  _ kill  _ him.

Yugyeom gave him a shit eating grin before opening a door that most definitely is the main club which was currently empty and bright. He bowed, then gestured for Bambam to enter first. When the door closed behind them, the lights dimmed and music started playing. It sounded like a Chris Brown song, but Bambam wasn’t sure because it was his Dad that listened to Western music not him.

 

Yugyeom’s Uncle owned the club so they weren’t kicked out. Also, Yugyeom  _ dances  _ and the reason he brought Bambam there was because he needed a  _ second opinion _ on the routine he was going to use for a dance competition.

“Why ask me?” Bambam asked, confused when Yugyeom pulled a chair and made him seat there so he could watch him.

“Because you haven’t seen me dance and therefore won’t immediately just think I’m good without actually  _ looking _ ,” Yugyeom explained as he stretched. “So be honest and tell me what you think. Okay?”

With a nod of Bambam’s head and Yugyeom pressing the remote for the speakers, the music filled the whole place. Then Yugyeom danced and Bambam found out why his other friends would only shower him with praises. Because, well, Yugyeom was  _ amazing _ . Bambam has parents that danced, has a best frienf that danced and he himself also dances. But Yugyeom was a whole other thing to watch.

Yet Bambam lets himself concentrate because he was trusted with this. He paid attention to every detail, every flick of his hand and every step he took. Bambam wanted to  _ help _ .

Yugyeom was pleased with Bambam’s suggestions, offered to buy him dinner so they left the club and headed directly to a small restaurant that promised they have the best  _ samgyetang  _ in the whole Seoul.

Laughing in between conversations, about school and about friends, Bambam realized that Yugyeom might be somewhat of a rebel but he still… he was still normal. They talk about animes, favorite dramas and some random crap. It was fun.

 

When Yugyeom let Bambam sleep with him on his bed that night, they talked about their dreams and plans for the future. Yugyeom told him about his plans to get into professional dancing and Bambam admitted he wanted to be a fashion designer or just to be in the fashion industry. Their plans were so different, but the conversation flowed.

 

People watched them carefully when Bambam arrived at school with Yugyeom, handing over his helmet to the other boy when he bid goodbye because he had to pick up his books before class starts. 

Bambam tried to ignore all the stares directed at him, especially Jimin’s knowing look.

 

Being friends with Yugyeom wasn’t what Bambam thought would be being friends with a bad-boy-rebellious-kid would be. First, there weren’t as many rule breaking as he still attends class properly and Yugyeom only snatches him away during after schools so he could practice with him.

Bambam has never spent the night with Yugyeom again because his Mom keeps on asking him about who his new friend was and why he never introduced him to them. So he keeps quiet, makes sure to always be home by his curfew and never mentioned Yugyeom ever.

Well, their so far clean slate was smudged one night.

 

Yugyeom and Bambam just finished practicing and were about to grab burgers before they go to Han River and people watch. They liked doing that, watching people and making stories about them as they laugh through mouthful of bites.

But at that moment, Bambam’s phone rang. It was his ring tone for Jackson and  _ why  _ is Jackson calling? He knew the Internation fees costs a lot which means this was important. Excusing himself for a minute, he takes the call and was fully expecting to hear Jackson’s voice. But it was Jackson’s Mom instead.

“Auntie?” Bambam could feel his blood going cold, fear setlling in his stomach.

“Oh Bambam…” she sobbed a little, “Jackson got in an accident.”

It was a hit and run, Jackson crossing the street but the car didn’t break even though the traffic light clearly says stop. She said Jackson wasn’t in a critical condition, but the fact that she called  _ him _ , says otherwise. And Jackson was an athlete, if he breaks anything…

Bambam didn’t realize he was crying even after the call was disconnected, right until Yugyeom wiped his tears with his thumb. Soon Bambam was engulfed in a tight hug, the leather jacket pressing uncomfortably to his skin but he wouldn’t want to be let go.

“Will you be okay?” Yugyeom asked.

Bambam shook his head, he would be but will Jackson be alright? And it sucks to be far away from him, countries away. “Not right now,” he whispered.

“Let me cheer you up a little, mhm?” Yugyeom offered, letting go so he could bring Bambam to the motorbike. He helped him wear the helmet and then tightened his hold on him before they were off.

 

They were tresspassing on a swimming pool. Of all places, a  _ swimming pool _ .

“Are you serious?” Bambam’s nose feels clogged up with all the crying he did on the way, but Yugyeom just grinned at him as he stripped off his uniform until he was just wearing his boxers before jumping on the pool. The splash was loud and hopefully no one heard it.

“Come on, swim with me please?” Yugyeom urged, making a huge splash again while flailing his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Bambam tried to strip as fast as he could before taking three steps back then running to launch himself on the freezing water. So much for not making a noise, even though he didn’t hear it he knew the splash would’ve been really loud. When he resurfaced back up, Yugyeom was laughing so Bambam splashed some water on him.

“Hey! I wasn’t laughing  _ at  _ you.” Yugyeom complained, face scrunched up in what should be a pout except…

“You’re supposed to be cheering me up, why are you pouting at me?” Bambam reminded him, the reminder of Jackson lying down on a bed while covered in bruises surfacing in his mind. He shook his head, his wet hair sprinkling water on Yugyeom’s face that caused the other boy to complain some more.

After taking a few laps, Yugyeom suggested. “Race? From the other side to the opposite?” He jerked his head to the side. “What do you say? Should we put up some stakes?”

Without even pausing to think. “Last one will buy the food for the rest of the week?” Bambam suggested, floating on the water. 

“Make it two weeks and I’m in.” Yugyeom stretched his arms above his head.

“Deal.”

 

Neither Yugyeom nor Bambam won because as they were reaching the end, just a few more, so  _ so close-- _ the guards of the pool flashed his light at them. He looked at them sternly and.

Fuck.

Bambam is  _ so  _ getting grounded for life.

 

They weren’t brought to the police station, but the guards kept them inside the security booth dressed in their uniform with their hair still wet. Bambam was pretty sure he was going to get sick soon, sneezing in the cold. But they weren’t allowed to leave until one of their parents picked them up.

In a small voice, Bambam asked Yugyeom. “Will they make us pay?”

Yugyeom looked at him as if he grew another head. “Of all the possible things to worry about right now, paying for the pool we used is your priority?” he sounded amused and a tad bit judging.

Shrugging. “I don’t really want to think about how my parents will react.”

“Oh.” A beat passed. “I’m sorry for getting you in trouble.”

Surprised, Bambam turned to look at Yugyeom and saw that the other boy has his head hung low. His hair was down because it was still wet, they weren’t given towels to dry after all. And he was biting his lip while twindling his thumb together. He looked guilty and Bambam didn’t like it at all.

Nudging Yugyeom’s shoulders with his elbow, “Hey, it’s okay. My parents will get over it, they won’t be mad too long.” Hopefully. His Mom though… “So don’t kick yourself for it, okay? I mean. I  _ did  _ ask for you to cheer me up.”

Before Yugyeom could answer, the guard loomed over them with disgust in his face. “Your parents are here, kid. Free to go.”

Immediately getting on his feet, Bambam ushered Yugyeom away with him as they bowed down to the guards. With another sneer, they were able to leave the security room to where his parents were waiting outside. Jinyoung was standing close to Jaebum, forehead knotted in obvious worry.

Weakly, Bambam called out. “Mom, Dad…”

As soon as Jinyoung spotted them, he looked thunderous and possibly ready to ground him in a lifetime and cut up his whole allowance. “KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL, DID WE RAISE YOU TO GET CAUGHT TRESSPASSING IN A PRIVATE PROPERTY?!” his voice boomed throughout the empty space, the only light illuminating them was from the street lamp a few steps down.

Ready to grovel and beg for forgiveness, Bambam was about to kneel down. He knew it sucked for his parents to have to pick up their son for tresspassing. But, he really didn’t want to be banned from seeing Yugyeom. “Mom, I--”

Too late, Yugyeom had already kneeled down and folded himself into a traditional bow.    
“It was my fault, sir! I brought Bambam to the swimming pool without his agreement. Please don’t punish him! It was all my fault, sir!”

Bambam wanted to say something, he really did but? What was he supposed to say in these kind of situations? “No, I--”

“Please!” Yugyeom repeated.

Jinyoung looked at Bambam with narrowed eyes then at Yugyeom who was still on the floor of the road. “Get up and face me, young man.” he ordered and waited until Yugyeom had scrambled up to stand before asking, “Are you, perhaps… Kim Yugyeom?”

_ Fuck.  _ “Mom, you don’t--”

Jinyoung shut him up with a well placed glare before returning his attention to Yugyeom.

“Yes, sir. I’m Kim Yugyeom.”

“So, Kim Yugyeom,” Jinyoung looked at the two of them and Bambam realized how  _ close  _ he was standing to Yugyeom. Too late to move now. “When will you make an honest man out of my son?”

Well,  _ that  _ wasn’t the question they were both expecting. The two of their heads snapped up to look at Jinyoung in surprise and confusion. Weren’t they just talking about their tresspassing? Also, honest man? Isn’t Bambam too young to get married? Not to mention...to Yugyeom?

Jinyoung tapped his feet impatienlty. “Well?”

“Uh, Mom, what are you talking about?” Bambam looked at his Dad for support, for an explanation maybe. But Jaebum just shrugged, an earpiece plugged in his one ear so he was possibly no help. Great.

“Please, son, I’m not stupid. You go home late and with a big bright smile, saying you’ve eaten already.” Jinyoung still looked impatient. “So you must be dating, then. But obviously, without  _ my  _ permission.”

Seeing as Yugyeom still looked shocked and obviously speechless, Bambam decided to save him. “No! Mom, you got it all wrong. We’re not dating--” he sorely hoped his Mom wouldn’t bring up the fact that Bambam had a crush on Yugyeom right now. “--I’m just helping him in his dance, it’s all. We’re not dating.” 

Jinyoung blinked. “Oh,” he looked at Yugyeom. “Well in that case, you’re prohibited from seeing my son anymore and Bambam is grounded until the day I die.”

“Mom! No, you can’t--”

Yugyeom cut him off before he could complain, “I WANT TO DATE YOUR SON.”

Bambam turned his head at Yugyeom, surprise and  _ what _ . Jinyoung looked pleased at himself and Jaebum was still… listening to music. Yugyeom was standing rigidly, back straight and fist clenching by his side before he bowed a deep 90 degrees.

_ What _ .

“If you end up in another tricky situation and have him land in jail, I will make sure you regret even learning his name,” Jinyoung said sternly, addressing Yugyeom’s bowed head. “Now clear up whatever misunderstanding the two of you have. You have thirty minutes before Bambam’s curfew and if he doesn’t get home by that time, he  _ is  _ grounded.”

Without letting Bambam process anything, his parents had walked over to the car. Then they were gone and Yugyeom had looked up, straightened his back to look at Bambam straight in the eye. Instead of nervousness earlier, he actually looked shy now.

“I might never be your knight in shining armour, I’m pretty sure I’m more of the type who will get you in trouble rather than save you from them,” Yugyeom said sheepishly, but there was concentration in his eyes. “But if you give me a chance… I would really do like to date you.”

And really? How could Bambam even say no to that?

“Relationships are better with a little bit of excitement anyway,” Bambam grinned.

Yugyeom’s lips spread into a huge smile.

Yeah, it was definitely better this way.


End file.
